


Broken Memories

by RaineCraiden



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Motherland Fort Salem Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaineCraiden/pseuds/RaineCraiden
Summary: Anacostia deliveres Scylla the news about the mission.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Kudos: 34





	Broken Memories

**Author's Note:**

> ouch...

The air was thick with a familiar yet strange scent. Scylla was walking around the room with a quick anxious pace. She noticed that a little blood was pouring from her thumb, maybe from the intense biting.

"They are okay" she kept lying to herself knowing that her heart was about to break again. At least she was prepared for the pain this time.

A knock on the door distracted her from her thoughts and she stood up taking the confident and sassy posture.

"Come in" she growled in a low but harsh voice trying to hide her stressful state.

The door opened and Anacostia showed up. Scylla felt trapped in her own head once she noticed Anacostia's worried expression.

She started fidgeting with her hands digging the short bitten nails to her skin making it raw from the itching.

"So? Any good news?" She muttered through her teeth wishing that the seargant would not notice her anxiety.

Anacostia did not speak even though her face had a readable expression

"You know I hate waiting" Scylla murmured bitterly. She was sure the seargant could sense her worry and anxiety and that's why she was trying to speak confidently.

"Things didn't go well. I need you to stay calm okay?

"That is a horrible way to introduce me to news and you know that don't you? Now tell me what happened."

"The mission went wrong."

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Scylla asked her, voice shaking a little and with a confused look. She knew Anacostia was hiding something so she indended to aquire knowledge of it.

"Ramshorn please-"

"I want you to tell me everything. I know you are hiding something." Scylla stated trying to hide the pain in her voice. She knew the order given was pathetic and foolish but she still kept her poised posture towards Anacostia.

"They are gone. She is gone."

"Who?"

What a pathetic question. She already knew who. She just wanted to be sure that it was the love of her life, her Raelle, that had sacrificed her life for the military.

"Private Collar. Raelle. She is gone. Stabbed through the heart. I am so sorry Ramshorn".

The statement hit her like a brick and she immediately felt her throat closing. Tears stung behind her eyes but Scylla wouldn't let them fall. Not in front of Anacostia. "I- I don't...You...No wait..." the words came as a pitful whisper and died on her lips. She could not comprehend what was happening around her. The necro had promised to herself that whatever the news she would not let anyone see her drowning in her own mind and emotions.

"Get...get out" she mumbled even though she was sure that Anacostia didn't hear her.

The seargant twitched uncomfortably. This was Scylla Ramshorn, the Spree agent that had caused so much trouble in Fort Salem. Anacostia knew that Scylla was good at hiding her emotions but today seemed different.

Another weak whisper woke the seargant from her troubling thoughts and she felt shivers up her spine.

"Can you go?"

"Ramshorn...Scylla... please..." Anacostia said slowly but surprised by the gentleness of her own voice.  
She approached the necro carefully not wanting to scare or trigger her. As soon as she figured that Scylla did not have any negative intentions, she placed her warm hand on the smaller girl's shoulder.

Scylla flinched at the gentle touch but did not speak. She wanted someone to be there for her, to hold her like her parents used to. She was no longer going to be the one that showed no emotions. She was going to bring down the walls that she herself had built around her heart and right now Anacostia was the closest to a parent figure she had.

"We were supposed go to our lighthouse...we were su...supposed...we were going to hang our medals...on the...on the door and swim...in...in the ocean."  
She started laughing like a maniac. "Raelle would never lie to me...like...like I did...would she?" she asked Anacostia trying to form an understandable sentence as a tear finally shed from her ocean blue eyes.

Once that first tear broke free, the rest followed in an unbroken stream. Scylla bent forward, her knees buckling as she fell on the floor, pressing her palms against her chest trying to ease the pain that had been built in her. She leaned on Anacostia's shoulder in an unnoticable way trying to hide her embarrasment. "I'm...s...orry" she tried to speak but her breathing was getting narrower and narrower with every minute that passed.

"Scylla..." Anacostia spoke tenderly, "It's okay you better let it out."  
She softly moved the necro's head from the shoulder to her chest wrapping her arms around the broken girl and softly caressing her hair.

Scylla's lungs rummaged for oxygen and her sobbing had the same force of a thunderstorm. Her throat dry from the coughing and her flesh under her ribcage throbbing, Scylla hugged Anacostia back clinging at her jacket not wanting to let go as her mind created memories and scenarios of her parents and Raelle that made the tears and unbearable weeping continue.


End file.
